


Role Play

by SpookshowBabyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookshowBabyx/pseuds/SpookshowBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with some role play involving a little light-hearted punishment and a Catholic school girl outfit, and goes on from there. </p><p>This is a smut tag-on to my fic 'Wet', but can be read as a stand alone series of scenes also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little different to what I've done before. I'd had a few requests after uploading Chapter 38/39 of 'Wet' to delve into Emma's mention of being a Catholic School Girl. This fic acts as a tag to the longer story- basically it's a little smutty escapade I didn't get round to including at a logical point- but can be read on its own too.
> 
> I have included the relevant small sections of Wet at the beginning here in italics for those of you not familiar with the story. If you've read, it or aren't bothered about the context, just skip down to where the font changes from italics to regular.

 

_(Wet Chpt. 38:) "Seriously, I'm lying here, fucking naked in your bed, and you're still going to call me by my last name?"_

_The Mayor licks her lips, enjoying for a moment the words the blonde growls; the simple fact that yes, the Sheriff is lying naked in her bed. 'Fucking naked'._

Fucked naked.

_Groaning inwardly as she suspects some of Emma's crass sense of humor may well be rubbing off on her, Regina smiles wickedly down at the Sheriff._

_"It really bothers you doesn't it?"_

_"Yes, and I'm guessing that's why you do it?"_

_"Oh, it's one of the positive side-effects most certainly, dear, but I don't see why it should irk you_  quite _so much."_

 _"Because my name's_ Emma _?... Miss Swan is what they called me back in the system."_

_"Jail?"_

_"Foster."_

_"Your foster parents called you Miss Swan?!"_

_"No, of course not, but I didn't live with them for all that long! No, in the foster home."_

_"...Really?"_

_"It was sort of like a convent kind of thing; weirdly religious with a bunch of 'fathers' and 'sisters' but not exactly the variety I was after."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

_(Wet Chpt: 39:) "My, my, a little eager to get naked for a convent girl?"_

_As soon as the words leave her lips_ _she regrets them; knowing the Sheriff well enough to suspect she is less than accepting of jokes at the expense of her childhood. However, yet again, Emma surprises her, offering a coy wink as she pulls the elastic from her hair and shakes out her curls in a way that causes the brunette's breath to hitch audibly._

_"Well, you know what they say about convent girls..."_

_Regina lets out a low laugh, taking a step towards the blonde so that they stand nose to nose._

_"No... What's that, Miss Swan?"_

_The Sheriff's salacious smirk lingers a moment longer before it disintegrates into a lopsided grin as she shrugs her bare shoulders amiably._

_"Actually, I have no idea... I just hear we feature in porn on a fairly regular basis."_

_The brunette lets out an unguarded giggle which feels foreign in the air between them, shaking her head as she regards Emma with a raised brow and bemused grin._

_"My mind is positively racing with images of you in a little habit, clutching your rosary..."_

_"I wasn't a fucking nun! And it wasn't really a 'convent' convent, it was just supported by the local church and we had to attend Sunday school-"_

_"-My mind is racing with images of you struggling to bite your incessant tongue through Sunday school, then... In a habit... With nothing underneath..."_

_"My fifteen year old self would be thrilled she was the star of such fantasies!"_

* * *

"Okay?"

"Uhuh..."

"...Then let's begin."

Regina gives the younger woman a brief kiss on the cheek which catches the blonde by surprise in its tenderness, before stepping back and adopting a rather malicious expression. She is still not one hundred percent sure Emma wants to do this, but the Sheriff has agreed to go along with it and that's about all she can ask for from her.

She imagines the younger woman will have suffered a second wave of doubt upon donning the outfit she now wears- is, in fact, surprised she hasn't had to physically _wrestle_  the blonde into it- but then again, she should know by now that Emma isn't always as irritable as she likes to come across. The Sheriff likes to bicker at her and roll her eyes, but underneath it all the brunette has found the younger woman really  _does_  like to try and please her.

However sarcastic her tone may be while doing it.

 _And it really_  is _a magnificent ensemble on her; twenty dollars or not._

Standing with her hands on her hips, she allows her gaze to fall on cheap, synthetic fabric: short tartan skirt, long white stockings and a skimpy white shirt. She herself has managed to procure a suitable ensemble from within her own wardrobe- tight black pencil skirt, silk blouse and suit jacket- but she'd had to send the blonde off to go find her outfit; Emma owning no such items even  _close_  to the ones she wears now, bent prettily over the Mayor's desk.

This all started yesterday, when the brunette had stalked into the Sheriff's Station to find the younger woman balancing on the back legs of her chair with a bottle of beer resting on the table in front of her. It had been long after hours- Emma claiming to be catching up on some paperwork, when they both know she was simply giving her apartment a wide berth after a small altercation with Mary Margaret over David- but the Mayor had relished the opportunity to berate the blonde for the inappropriate beverage on her desk.

Mainly due to the fact that when her dark eyes had fallen on the bottle, Emma had looked authentically  _guilty_ ; something both rare, and inexplicably alluring to the brunette.

She had scolded the blonde, her excessive display of incredulity earning her a slow grin as it had dawned on the Sheriff that Regina was milking the opportunity to toy with her rather than being truly furious as her tone would suggest. Her grin had led to the Mayor stalking up to the desk to stand in front of her- cupping her chin in slender fingers- and speaking silkily as she kept them nose to nose.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little..."

Emma had admitted, going on to mimic the brunette in her tone, cliche dirty-talk rolling easily off her tongue as she had looked up at the Mayor in amusement; asking her with a burlesque widening of her eyes if the darker woman was going to punish her for her misbehavior, adding in a few 'please Miss's to cinch the role. The twinkle in her eyes had faded somewhat upon taking in the predatory darkness gracing the brunette's fine features, leaving her clearing her throat and taking a nervous sip of the accusatory beer.

The bottle had been plucked quickly from her hand, Regina growling at her wickedly, calling her an 'insolent little bitch' which might have garnered a reaction of fury if not for the fact scarlet lips had crashed hungrily against her own as the darker woman had climbed lightly into her lap; the harshness of her breath telling as to how this little scenario was affecting her.

Giggling shakily, Emma had teased the woman straddling her with the playful query of whether such scolding and discipline was a turn on, enquiring hotly into the Mayor's dark tresses if chastising a good little catholic girl was getting her wet.

She had shrieked as Regina sent them both toppling off the chair, laughing uncontrollably- much to the Mayor's bemusement- from her pained heap beneath the brunette, until skilled fingers had found their way down to the crotch of her jeans to play over the rough denim maddeningly.

She's willing to bet the darker woman was indeed turned on by the idea.

They had discussed the matter a little less heatedly- in more ways than one- later on when the Sheriff had slipped in through the back door to the Mayor's mansion after Henry had been put to bed. Sitting in the stark light of the kitchen overheads, she had cocked her head to the side curiously as the brunette spoke silkily of a small game she wished to play.

The fact that she was even  _asking_  for compliance being a huge step not lost on either one of them.

Regina had felt a little unsure divulging such a specific fantasy to the blonde- a fantasy she blames wholly on the younger woman in the first place- too used to Emma's sarcastic remarks to feel entirely comfortable sharing such personal desires.

She had received a kind audience however, the Sheriff listening to her silently as she had sipped delicately at a small tumbler of bourbon. Coming to the end of her little suggestion, Regina had raised a well-shaped brow and requested a response, and Emma had grinned a little sheepishly and mumbled she'd never actually really done 'the whole role play thing'. The younger woman's tone, while a little shy, had been light- pleasant- and the Mayor had relaxed back in her seat upon coming to the delicious conclusion that with a little persuasion, she may just be able to rectify this little gap in the blonde's repertoire.

As it turns out, getting Emma on board took only a slow kiss with the Sheriff pushed up against her kitchen counter, but the changes to their relationship had forced Regina to pull back- slim fingers toying with silken curls- and ask whether her wish to explore a fantasy deriving so inarguably from the younger woman's past was really,  _truly_ , okay with her.

She had asked the question only once, and Emma had merely shrugged awkwardly- hardly the most reassuring reaction- but she imagines the blonde would have let her know if her request had been too great.

She hopes so anyway.

And so now, here they stand- Emma having managed to source out a suitable outfit with a healthy dose of irritable sarcasm- with the fire crackling merrily in the hearth and sweet cider hot on velvet tongues.

Moving forward to stand behind the blonde, Regina runs her hand appreciatively over the short pleats that cover the younger woman's ass which sticks out pleasantly in her current position with her forearms braced on the desk.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?"

Her tone is harsh and biting, her stilettos beating out a sharp rhythm as she stalks around the table to face the Sheriff. Emma hangs her head quickly, her long hair covering her face, and the Mayor has a sneaking suspicion the younger woman is trying her best not to laugh. Paying her companion's awkwardness no mind, she simply takes a seat opposite the blonde, her proximity causing her breath to play softly over golden tresses.

"I asked you a question. Answer me."

The Sheriff looks up at her slowly, her eyes glittering with giddy tension, but she relieves the brunette when instead of laughing or rolling her eyes she whispers with a nervousness that makes this all deliciously real.

"No..."

"No what?"

"No... Miss?"

"No, Madame Mayor."

"No, Madame Mayor."

Dark eyes glittering dangerously, the brunette leans forward so that her lips brush against the younger woman's, Emma's dusky lashes fluttering closed.

"I can smell alcohol on your breath, Miss Swan... Have you been drinking?"

"I...No, Madame Mayor"

Regina raises an eyebrow appreciatively as the blonde shakes her head, thankful that the Sheriff is putting her own effort into going along with this. Closing the distance between the younger woman's lips and her own, she tastes her slowly, gently pushing aside long curls that get in the way and tucking them behind the Sheriff's ear, mindful of the glasses she wears.

"You're lying, dear... I can taste it on you..."

"I... I just wanted to try it after I saw you have some... Please, I'm sorry... I won't do it again."

The brunette pushes herself up from her seat, denying the overwhelming urge to break character and compliment the Sheriff on her acting; Emma's tone uncharacteristically sweet and quiet as she casts her eyes demurely down. Brushing such fancies aside, the Mayor moves back to stand behind the younger woman, smirking as the latter wiggles her hips a little, presumably to ease up any cramps in her legs as she remains stood bent over the desk in a pair of high, black heels.

"Oh, I daresay you won't Miss Swan. Not after I teach you a lesson."

Finding the back of the blonde's smooth thigh, the brunette runs her palm up beneath the short little skirt the paler woman wears, flipping the meagre material up over her ass to reveal plain white cotton panties. Regina catches her bottom lip between her teeth subconsciously, the Sheriff's underwear never being something they had discussed for this little scene, but the younger woman has come through with flying colors so far as she's concerned.

Skimming her fingers lightly across the seam that runs high up over the blonde's left cheek, she brings her other hand down swiftly onto rounded white cotton, smirking as this earns her a small jerk from the Sheriff. Moving so that she stands directly behind Emma, she runs her index finger slowly up the younger woman's inner thigh until she reaches the barrier of her underwear. Continuing her exploration, she touches the blonde gently over the soft cotton covering her sex, leaning forward so that she can whisper into her ear.

"For one who claims to be sorry, your insubordination has left you rather excited... Or is it the promise of punishment that has you dampening your undergarments, dear?"

She chuckles huskily as Emma's cheeks blush a deep scarlet, the younger woman closing her eyes and mumbling quietly.

"I can't help it, Madame Mayor, it's what you do to me..."

Regina finds herself once more desperate to call the Sheriff out; yearning to know whether or not the blonde's words are part of her act or whether Emma simply tells her the truth. She decides to let vanity prevail and assume the latter. After all, the younger woman has a similar effect on herself. Running her hand back up over pert flesh, she toys with the waistband to the Sheriff's bikini briefs teasingly, her eyes lingering on the lean muscle of the blonde's thighs as her stance has them tensed and flexed.

"That sly little appeal will get you nowhere with me, Miss Swan. You have misbehaved, and for that you must be taught a valuable lesson in discipline."

She pulls at the younger woman's underwear coyly, dragging her panties slowly down until they flutter the rest of the way lightly to rest around her ankles. Kneading exposed flesh thoughtfully, she repeats her earlier sharp slap with a little more force; her hand leaving a faint red mark on alabaster flesh. Emma makes a small noise in the back of her throat and the Mayor smiles approvingly.

"Are you ready to accept your punishment, Miss Swan?"

"...Yes...Madame Mayor."

Regina nods slowly, dark eyes flickering over to the item she has left resting against the chair. She has left it out on display purposefully, hoping that Emma would have clocked it upon entering the room, giving her the opportunity to beg out should she need it. The blonde has said nothing about the slim wooden meter rule patiently waiting to play its part however, and the Mayor decides to trust that things are all ok so far.

Plucking the rule up deftly, she weighs it pensively in her hand before resting it gently against the younger woman's backside. The Sheriff shivers at the contact, but makes no audible protest, simply remaining dutifully in place with an anticipation that is almost tactile.

When she first brings the slim wooden stick down, the Mayor does so across her own palm, the loud smack this results in causing the blonde to jump nervously, her knuckles white as her hands form fists on the table. Stroking a soothing hand through silken curls, Regina hums quietly before bringing the rule down with measured force across the pale flesh of the Sheriff's left ass-cheek.

" _Ah!_ "

Emma's cry is high and unguarded, and drinking in the red welt that mars pale flesh the brunette hesitates uncertainly until she is sure the younger woman is simply playing to her character. She imagines the small cry of pain was indeed real, but she  _also_  suspects that if the blonde was at all unhappy with her current predicament, she would let it be known quickly and violently. As it is, the Sheriff merely shivers as a well-manicured nail traces the mark to her pale skin and hangs her head so that her long hair pools on the table.

Repeating her disciplinary action to the younger woman's right cheek, Regina allows herself to use just a little more force, eyes glittering with curiosity as she admires the darker, angrier mark her ministration results in.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

She stands with the rule raised in preparation, her breathing heavy with excitement as a slow smirk finds beautifully full lips when the Sheriff remains silent. Bringing harsh wood down swiftly in three sharp bursts, she wets her bottom lip with her tongue as her actions garner her another low whimper. Running a soothing hand over reddened flesh, she dips her fingers down between the Sheriff's thighs to check if their current activities are affecting Emma as sensationally as they are affecting herself. The wetness that greets her intrusion has her smiling sordidly.

"Well, dear?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor."

Low. Husky. Breathless.

Regina smirks, offering the younger woman one last light tap on the ass before pulling her to stand up straight, the blonde's eyes flashing with gratitude as her cramping leg muscles are finally given some relief. She turns to face the Mayor slowly, her eyes wide and watering from the smarting sting to her bare flesh and her lip caught childishly between sharp white teeth.

"I'm not so sure, dear..."

The brunette tucks long tresses affectionately behind the younger woman's ears, inexplicably aroused by the knowledge the Sheriff is bare beneath the scrap of the skirt which has fluttered back down to cover her sex, despite having seen, touched and tasted the prize now hidden to her many times before.

"I think, Miss Swan, that you are perhaps just a bad girl... A misbehaving little harlot with cheap liquor on your breath and sin on your tongue..."

Emma shakes her head with feigned innocence, her green eyes large and regretful.

"I can be good..."

_Not that you don't enjoy the sins committed by my tongue, Regina._

She wants to say something witty about the brunette's curious remark, but knows it will ruin the innocent little girl act she is striving to uphold. Instead, she steps forward so that she stands almost flush with the Mayor and speaks quietly with her eyes cast to the floor.

"Please let me redeem myself..."

_Oh god, do people really say things like that and not want to puke their guts out?_

Her apprehension as to her cliche wording is apparently a solo venture however, as the brunette shivers with anticipation and flicks her hair back coyly.

"Very well, Miss Swan... Come over here and show me just how _sorry_  you really are..."

A small twitch touches the Mayor's lips and Emma is willing to bet most of what she owns that the darker woman is having a hard time trying not to break character and offer her a more sarcastic, witty reproach and smile. Waiting patiently for Regina to pull herself firmly back under control, she obeys when the brunette beckons her over to the high-backed chair that sits opposite the fire, coming to a halt as she awaits further command.

The Mayor takes a seat gracefully, proceeding to look back up at the blonde cooly as Emma regards her with open curiosity. Offering no further guidance, the brunette adopts an icy tone and simply hisses

"Well?"

Realising that it's her turn to take initiative, the Sheriff lowers herself down slowly onto her knees; the cold stone of the floor brutal against prominent bone in a way that is inexplicably delicious.

She pushes up the expensive fabric of the darker woman's skirt slowly, allowing her palms to graze smooth flesh purposefully. When she has black folds raised high up the Mayor's thighs, she glances up playfully and offers an alarmingly innocent smile. Flashing her own teeth in a predatory manner, Regina spreads her legs slowly, slipping forwards in the chair ever so slightly to allow the younger woman better access.

Skilled fingers sweep gently up the sodden lace of her underwear before the offending item is tugged swiftly away and strong hands come to rest on her inner thighs, pushing her into a deeper stretch.

She lets out a low noise of approval as the blonde's sharp tongue tastes her delicately; fighting her body's natural urge to close her eyes as she strives to maintain eye-contact with the Sheriff who looks up at her innocently over the top of her glasses. Regina is unsure whether it is the pleasing visual this creates or the deeper thoughts racing chaotically through her mind as to the fact it is a rare treat that Emma offers her this kind of expression and intimacy that has her writhing back against the chair, running her hands through her own silken locks as her breathing becomes harsh and labored.

Slender fingers come up to join the Sheriff's tongue in action and the brunette cries out quietly as she moves her hands down to cover the blonde's as she reaches a shuddering climax, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as the younger woman continues her sweet torture mercilessly.

"Oh god..."

Reaching down to pull the Sheriff gently up and onto her lap, she pets long curls clumsily, running her other hand up beneath the cheap cotton of the paler woman's shirt to rest on the warm flesh of her stomach as she speaks into the sweet hollow of her throat.

"You're a good girl, dear, you're... You're a good girl."

Emma laughs huskily, leaning down to capture scarlet lips with a smile.

"Let's not go overboard, Regina. I have a reputation to uphold after all..."

"Shush."

The brunette slaps at her thigh lightly, but adopts her own satisfied smirk as she remains sat with the Sheriff in her lap for a little while longer.

Eventually tiring of the younger woman's full weight pinning her down, she pushes her off gently, instructing her to stand and guiding her to face the other way with her hand. She lifts the short skirt the blonde wears curiously, wetting her lips as she studies cruel red marks lining well-toned flesh. Stroking her index finger softly over the worst of the offending welts she frowns before allowing tartan pleats to fall back in place.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Not really. Just stings a little is all."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

"And what about you?"

"What  _about_  me?"

"Are  _you_  all good?"

"If I said no, would you spank me again?"

The Sheriff grins cattily, her eyes sparkling in amusement. Deciphering the Mayor's cautious expression, she sighs, leaning back down to capture swollen lips.

"I'm fine. Really."

Regina smiles, running a playful hand up a slender thigh to earn herself a surprised gasp and a low chuckle. Leaning back to regard the blonde coyly, she cocks her head to the side and smirks evilly.

"Good. I'm glad... But let's see to your war wounds anyway."

"Uh... Ok? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, Miss Swan, if I told you _that_  it would spoil the fun!... But I do think a few ice cubes may be in order..."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina watches the blonde, undetected, from the doorway and allows herself a small smile. Her instincts  _should_  have her marching into the bedroom-  _her_  bedroom- and demanding the younger woman explain who in the hell told her she could make herself at home on the bed. As it is, she simply leans against the doorframe and watches the Sheriff's stockinged foot- _at least the irksome woman has had enough sense to remove her heels_ \- as it bounces lazily; one leg bent, the other slung over at the knee and flexing teasingly with each small flick of her ankle. Emma lies on her back propped up against the pillows, playing absentmindedly with a strand of her hair, and the Mayor muses that she doesn't look to be in any sort of pain at _all_.

She's willing to improvise.

Pushing herself from her vantage point, she raises an eyebrow at the blonde as she makes her way gracefully into the room, the younger woman glancing up at her curiously over the top of her glasses.

"What's that?"

"I told you; desist with your questions all the time and trust me."

"Oh, because I haven't shown you trust already?! I mean come _on_ , Regina, you-"

"Miss Swan, does it not occur to you that I might just  _perhaps_  wish to return the favor? I am capable of _giving_  and not just taking..."

"I never said-... I know that. Of course I know that."

"Good. Then roll over onto your stomach and shut up."

The Sheriff rolls her eyes at this, causing the brunette to sniff irritably, but she does as she's told with no further quarrel, even giving the Mayor cause to smirk when she fusses primly with the pleats of her skirt to make sure her ass remains suitably covered.

_As though I haven't seen that soft, pale flesh a dozen times before..._

She supposes that's one of the things that draws her so to the blonde; Emma remains intriguing to her for the simple reason that she seems completely unable to comprehend the fact that what they are partaking in is a 'relationship', however loose the term may be. Each time they find themselves alone together she still seems as though she is a little surprised that such things should be happening. The thought usually frustrates the Mayor, but when it comes to their sexual exploits, she finds it strangely endearing.

Perching delicately on the bed, she places the item she's carried up with her onto the nightstand and swats at the Sheriff's bare thigh with a withering sigh as the younger woman leans over to inspect it.

"What did I  _just_  say?!"

"I didn't ask you anything!"

"No, but you were peeking."

"I know! I was taking initiative. Working my way around the little conundrum you dealt me. Thinking outside the box. Taking ma- Hey! Quit  _hitting_  me!"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde's incredulous cry, tugging at long, tousled hair for good measure. Struck with a sudden flash of inspiration, she smirks wickedly and pulls on the Sheriff's left arm until the younger woman holds her hand out obediently with a confused frown. The brunette slips off two of the thin bands that seem to permanently reside at the blonde's wrist- just one of the items she uses to cover up the curious small tattoo beneath- and snaps them over her own hand. Climbing lightly onto the bed and straddling the Sheriff's hips, she parts the younger woman's messy curls fussily and scoops them up to sit in high pigtails. Catching on to the continuing cliche of her current ensemble, Emma grumbles irritably, rolling her eyes as she remains propped up on her elbows lazily observing the headboard.

"Seriously?"

"Look at me."

Tweaking one of the blonde's pigtails to coax her into looking over her shoulder, the brunette wets her bottom lip as she smiles evilly, leaning forward to hiss in the younger woman's ear.

"Oh yes,  _seriously_ , dear."

"Whatever makes you happy, Regina."

The Mayor chuckles at the Sheriff's bored sigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh below the latter's ear to garner a slightly less nonchalant response. Slipping her hand blindly beneath the blonde, she snaps open the buttons of her shirt with some difficulty before wrestling the offending item off; Emma wriggling about clumsily in an attempt to help her. With the flimsy white cotton finally free from pale, sparsely freckled flesh, Regina smirks, snapping one of the younger woman's bra-straps smartly.

"Oi! I thought you were supposed to be 'soothing the pain' or some crap like that? You wanted to play Mistress, remember, not irritating little schoolboy-"

The blonde gasps as slender fingers wrap themselves gently around her throat and she remains rigidly still as scarlet lips murmur into the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"If you have a problem with the way I play games, Miss Swan, perhaps you should find some  _other_  way to keep yourself occupied... Don't tell me how to play my part..."

"But you're-"

"- Beginning to wonder if you deserve my attention at _all_ with the way you seem  _determined_ to misbehave?"

Emma frowns, trying to decide whether or not the brunette is speaking to her in character or whether she really  _is_ getting frustrated-  _a little rich given the circumstances, to say the least!_ \- but unable to come to a concise conclusion. Opting for an answer that should appease either scenario, she leans her head back a little- a submissive gesture she wouldn't be caught dead doing for anybody else- and speaks softly as slender fingers caress the pale skin at her throat.

"I apologize... It won't happen again."

Regina smirks, her teeth grazing the younger woman's shoulder; inwardly amused at the thought of just how long  _that_  promise is going to last once they are no longer in the bedroom... But then, she supposes another part of the Sheriff's charm is her unruly nature.

_Perhaps 'charm' isn't quite the right word._

It is though. For some inexplicable reason, she finds Emma's rather chaotic mannerisms to be oddly enticing. Not that she'd ever admit such a thing out loud, let alone to the woman herself.

"Very well, dear."

Sitting back so that she no longer leans over the Sheriff, the Mayor reaches for the tall green beaker she had bought with her upstairs. She grins maliciously as she catches the blonde cock her head to the side, imagining- correctly- that Emma had assumed the cup contained the promised ice cubes, and is thus confused at the lack of telling clinks as it was moved. Plucking her prize silently from the cup, she places the container back on the nightstand and simply waits, watching the delicate flutter of the Sheriff's ribs as her breathing hitches in anticipation.

Regina moves without warning, dragging one of Henry's cherry popsicles slowly down the groove of the blonde's spine, delighting in the startled yelp the younger woman emits. She moves gently from her comfortable position straddling the Sheriff's hips so that she settles over her thighs instead, while following the glistening trail of juice that trickles down the blonde's back with her tongue. Smirking as Emma shivers beneath her, she sweeps her tongue back up to the younger woman's shoulder blades and nips at soft flesh.

"What _is_  th-"

But the blonde bites her tongue, remembering her promise to stop asking questions.

"What is what, dear?"

"... Nothing..."

"Good girl."

Fingering the cheap material of the blonde's skirt, the brunette flips the scant fabric up to cover the small of her back and reveal the marked flesh of her backside. Tracing one of the fading red lines made by her use of the meter rule with her fingernail, she spreads out her fingers and cups pert flesh in her palm teasingly. Taking the tip of the popsicle momentarily between her lips, she allows it to melt a little on the heat of her tongue before lowering the frozen treat to trace the bruised markings lining the pale flesh of the blonde's ass.

"Fuck!"

Chuckling huskily at the Sheriff's choked response, the Mayor continues her ministrations pensively, stopping every now and then to take the popsicle back between her lips.

Growing bored of her charade at playing nurse- a very obscure take on the role, she admits- her eyes flash with pure, sordid malice and she swiftly drags the frozen treat between the blonde's legs; unable to move it much once it sits between the younger woman's thighs due to her angle, but laughing richly as the Sheriff cries out and struggles to escape the contact of the icy popsicle against her heat.

She doesn't get very far with the darker woman sat across her legs.

Emma imagines if she had been lying the other way round, she would have been able to wrestle Regina off of her no problem; she is both larger than the brunette and stronger than her. As it is, with her abdomen pinned flush to the bed and her reach compromised by her position, the darker woman is able to keep her completely at her mercy with little difficulty.

And, if the wetness that coats the back of her thigh is anything to go by, then Madame Mayor is enjoying the fact immensely.

"Re-Regina! You're going to get the juice all over your damn sheets! I'm s-serious!"

The darker woman chuckles at the blonde's hitched attempt of an appeal. She has little interest if the juice gets onto her sheets at this present moment in time, and has a hard time resisting the urge to ask the young woman thrashing beneath her if she has ever heard of a 'washing machine'. Instead, she merely applies a little more pressure on the stick of the melting popsicle to garner a beautifully uncharacteristic high-pitched shriek.

"Oh, well if you're s-serious then, Miss Swan..."

Regina mocks sweetly, before letting out her own cry as the Sheriff finally succeeds in her frantic thrashing and manages to flip herself around onto her back; narrowly missing sending the brunette tumbling from the bed. Catching slim wrists quickly, Regina leans forward over the blonde and speaks soothingly.

"Okay, okay, stop now."

Emma glares at her but remains still as the Mayor removes the spent popsicle- really just the little wooden stick now- and tosses it back in the beaker. She smirks down at the younger woman victoriously as the Sheriff rubs her thighs together uncomfortably as though the ice still remains. Slipping a finger sweetly between the younger woman's legs, Regina smiles at her wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Cold, dear?"

"Fucking freezing!"

She flashes her teeth at Emma's ill-attempt at looking angry and leans forward to brush her lips against the blonde's.

"Well, I'd better warm you up, then."

Moving gracefully down the bed, the brunette taps at the Sheriff's thighs, smirking as the younger woman spreads her legs with a look of apprehension. Showing Emma her empty hands with a grin, she catches a droplet of pink juice as it rolls lazily down a pale thigh and brings it to her mouth.

"No more where that came from, dear, I promise."

Emma huffs irritably, but lets out a small gasp as the Mayor lowers herself and uses her tongue to trail spilt juice gently.

Regina works slowly, cleaning off the blonde's inner thighs meticulously as the younger woman remains lying obediently still with her eyes closed. Finally satisfied that the Sheriff's thighs glisten with nothing but the wetness of her tongue, she moves her attention to the pale woman's heat, tasting her delicately as she watches the lean muscle of Emma's thighs twitch at the welcome intrusion.

"Getting warmer?"

"... A little..."

Smirking at the younger woman's nonchalant murmur she nips sharply at the sensitive curve at the very inside of the blonde's thigh, soothing abused flesh instantly with her tongue as green eyes shoot open and neat white teeth catch at a pleasantly pink bottom lip. Dragging her nails softly up toned flesh, Regina returns her attention to the blonde's heat, working slowly and occasionally allowing her fingers to come into play.

Looking up as she senses movement from above, the brunette's eyes flash lustfully as she watches Emma wrap her hands tightly around the ornate spindles of her headboard. Taking this as a sign she should speed up her ministrations, she curls her fingers expertly and brings her tongue to where the younger woman is most sensitive, smiling at the hissed expletive this garners her.

The brunette catches the Sheriff's thighs as they suddenly jerk to clamp around her, pushing at taut muscle to keep the blonde's legs splayed prettily as she waits for the younger woman to come down. Watching as the the rapid movements of the pale woman's chest return to a relatively normal pace, she moves so that she lies flush on top of the Sheriff, cradled between her thighs.

"So, dear, what was it?"

"... An ice lolly?"

"Hmm... I'll give you half a mark for that answer."

"What do you mean!? I-"

Regina smirks, cutting off the blonde's words with scarlet lips and letting the younger woman taste herself on her tongue. Finally, when she needs to come up for air, she looks back down at the Sheriff and raises an eyebrow.

"... A cherry ice lolly?"

"Very good, Miss Swan, full marks for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Crawling out from beneath the brunette, the Sheriff slides easily off the latter's plush covers and stretches cattily with her gaze cast momentarily out over the manicured lawn. Regina regards her appreciatively; the younger woman's long, white socks rumpled down around her shins, the pleats of her short skirt jutting out at irregular angles, and her long hair still caught up in- now somewhat tousled- pigtails. Glancing down at herself, she muses that she hasn't faired all that much better, as the crisp perfection of her pencil skirt and shirt have become hellishly creased; the latter speckled lightly with several cherry pink stains.

Her bed covers aren't much better off, but she sighs contently nonetheless.

Returning the blonde's small smile as Emma turns back to face her, she watches as the younger woman reaches up and attempts to release mussed curls from their bonds. Green eyes sparkle over the rim of her glasses as she does so, and the Sheriff seems to hesitate while drinking in the especially provocative- yet carefully 'proper'- ensemble the brunette had donned just for this very occasion. Nipping at her bottom lip thoughtfully, the blonde proceeds to tweak her hair back into the Mayor's desired position and stalks towards the bed slowly.

She stands for a moment with her hands on her hips, and Regina raises an eyebrow with smug curiosity as her dark coals travel the well-explored plains of the younger woman's abdomen.

"...Are you lost?"

She purrs with a smirk, but Emma pays this no mind, and she supposes that her general acceptance of the Sheriff's quips and mannerisms probably works both ways.

Instead, the younger woman eyes her 'head-mistress-to-die-for' ensemble once more, before slipping off her glasses- fluttering dusky lashes while waiting for her eyes to adjust- and leaning over to carefully slide them on beneath dark locks.

Regina blinks slowly while trying to get used to her newly distorted vision.

"My god, woman, you really _are_  blind, aren't you?"

Emma chuckles, and perches lightly on the edge of the bed as she gently coaxes thick frames to rest down on the tip of the Mayor's nose; allowing the darker woman to study her over the glass in a disconcertingly scholarly manner.

Smirking at the evident appreciation that crosses the younger woman's face, Regina uses one of the blonde's messy pigtails to pull her in and taste her; curiously aware of the way the light frames push softly against her nose and slide with their movements. She has kissed the Sheriff while the latter has worn her glasses numerous times, but it is an odd sensation to have their positions flipped in this sense, though not altogether unpleasant.

"I guess they're not really your style, but-"

The deepening of the younger woman's kiss expresses the rest, and the brunette laughs throatily as she leans back into the vast barricade of cushions that mar the bed's headboard and attempts to pull the Sheriff down on top of her. Her nose wrinkles a little as her palm rests in a sticky patch that stains her throw, and she sighs as she glances down once more to where cherry syrup stains ivory silk.

"I suppose I better launder these before that settles in properly... My shirt too."

She doesn't bother mentioning the sugar-spoilt tartan of the blonde's skirt as she imagines that the skimpy scrap of fabric will likely end up in the trash before the day is over.

Sighing, Emma murmurs that she's probably right, and moves to get up and take back her glasses. The Mayor stops her with a gentle hand to both wrists and shakes her head; simply slipping from the bed and proceeding to strip back the covers without any further explanation.

Smiling when Emma shrugs and disembowels the matching ivory pillowcases, she offers a graceful sweep of her hand to signal that the Sheriff should lead the way downstairs; dark eyes flashing as she studies a vast amount of bare flesh over the top of the blonde's glasses.

As they filter into the small utility room that branches off from the Mayor's kitchen, the younger woman turns with a small smirk as she tosses her handful into the waiting drum of the washing machine.

"Not sure you really need to be wearing those to do  _this_..."

There is no argument in her tone however, and she leans back against the adjacent counter to watch as Regina wrestles her bedding into the machine before stripping herself of her shirt and skirt. She does so much more slowly than Emma imagines she would if alone, and the Sheriff grins impishly as she drinks in the soft flesh revealed.

Scooping in some sweet smelling detergent and allocating the appropriate settings, the darker woman turns back to the blonde as the washing machine begins to hum.

"Possibly not, but I seem to have such an  _appreciative_  audience..."

Her meaning is ambiguous, as she fusses with the lace of her underwear pointedly, before offering a sordid smirk. Emma smiles awkwardly back and gives a boyish shrug of her shoulders; her collarbones rippling pleasantly beneath fair flesh.

"Yeah, well, let's just say if  _you_  had been my teacher or headmistress or whatever... I'd probably have strived to find myself in trouble on a regular basis..."

Laughing darkly at this, the brunette looks the blonde pointedly up and down; the latter resting casually against the counter, with one stockinged foot crossed over the other, causing her stomach to flex lazily to keep her in place, much like her arms as her elbows rest on the surface behind her.

"Hmmm... I'm not so sure I'd believe you if you were to tell me 'trouble' and yourself were but mere acquaintances as it _was_."

"Then I won't, but being told to stand outside and 'think about what you've done' and...  _Your_  take on teaching... register on _vastly_  different levels."

"I can well imagine-"

The Mayor purrs

"-But I do wish I could have seen you back then. I imagine you were _quite_  the handful."

"Nah, you don't. I was kind of a dick to be honest."

"... Whereas now..."

Regina laughs throatily as Emma glowers at her with ill-concealed amusement.

"Oh, save it. I look  _much_  too good naked for you to care how I act."

The blonde drawls, although she blushes slightly at her own insinuation, and the darker woman is left once more musing on the fact that various mannerisms lead her to believe the Sheriff thinks much the opposite.

Pushing such thoughts aside- it is a matter they have left untouched, and she doesn't deem now to be the time- Regina simply offers a see-saw action with her hand and a loaded smile.

Rolling her eyes, the younger woman grins sheepishly, before yawning openly.

"Hmm, what now? Only as  _thrilling_  as waiting for your laundry to be done is..."

"That's all dependent on how you look at it... Or where you  _stand_ , I should say..."

"Huh?"

Emma's brow furrows, although she has little trouble deciphering the explicit undertones to the Mayor's coy words.

"I want to try something..."

Regina murmurs, beckoning the blonde over with a crook of her finger. Raising her brow, the Sheriff complies and pushes herself off the work bench and pads to stand before the brunette. Trailing manicured nails lightly down the younger woman's sides, the Mayor rests her hands at the latter's hips and moves her round so that her tailbone presses against the humming machine.

"Washing machine sex? Seriously?"

Emma asks in surprise, but she shows no signs of being perturbed; rather genuine curiosity. It is a sexual exploit she knows to be the butt of several jokes, and always performed by a 'friend of a friend', or 'someone that someone else I know knows'. She takes no issue with the idea, but she is still mildly surprised that the Mayor might wish to explore the activity.

Offering a slow smile in return, Regina simply motions that the Sheriff should pull herself up onto the lid of the machine, which after a moment's hesitation, the blonde does with casual ease.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

The brunette purrs; watching the younger woman's complex expression as she settles herself on the quietly shuddering appliance. She has not forgotten that the blonde wears nothing beneath the scrap of a skirt that rests uselessly about her, and she picks up the slight quickening in the Sheriff's breathing with great pleasure.

"No..."

Emma offers, as she sits with her legs gently splayed and waits for a sign as to what to do next.

Regina nods as if in agreement; placing one hand either side of the younger woman's thighs and feeling the gentle vibrations against her palms. Her sex clenches eagerly in response to the sensation, and she feels her excitement begin to coat the insides of her thighs.

It is a curious thing, she supposes; how easily and- more to the point-  _frequently_  this has been the case since starting this strange and ever-evolving relationship with the young woman who sits patiently before her now. As the Queen, she had been able to demand what she pleased from whomever she desired it from, but still, her exploits in the Enchanted Forest pale compared to the incessant excitement she has found when around the blonde. She has teased Emma on several occasions for acting in a way no different than an adolescent male, but she supposes that in all honesty, neither one of them is innocent from approaching their little tryst much differently than a couple of horny teenagers on occasion.

_I suppose there is something to be said for months upon months of explicit tension..._

Coming out of her reverie, she smirks up at the Sheriff intently; running soft palms up the latter's thighs to push cheap tartan out of the way of her prize. The younger woman's breath hitches in response, and Regina concludes the object of her musing to be a shared predicament; the blonde quite clearly ready for another round.

"Can you lie back on there?"

She murmurs against the younger woman's softly parted lips, and Emma lowers herself carefully onto the expansive lid of the washer with her curls brushing the wall.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

The brunette purrs; pulling herself up with a little difficulty so that she sits astride the blonde's lap.

The sensation is sublimely peculiar; offering a friction and a movement that is foreign but nowhere near as irritating as the Mayor had worried it might be. Lowering herself down to taste the Sheriff deeply- the younger woman's glasses slipping to the very tip of her nose- she groans quietly as the continual hum that shakes her splayed knees aids her gentle movements against the blonde's heat beautifully.

"I'm going to stop arguing about how much I hate doing laundry..."

Emma growls raspily in her ear; her breath now inarguably short and shallow.

"So long as you do it here..."

The Mayor responds through a guttural moan; digging in her nails as she palms the blonde's breast- shucking up her bra- to elicit a pleasured gasp.

"I- I guess I could bring over a load every now and then..."

Broken words as the younger woman pulls the brunette into a deeper kiss to swallow their mutual sounds of ecstasy as they climb swiftly towards the edge.

Rotating her hips roughly as the hot fingers of pleasure begin to become unbearable rippling up into her stomach, Regina groans as her sex begins to clench with its desperate release, and she feels the blonde shudder and stiffen beneath her almost in unison.

Regulating her breathing as she comes down from her high, the Mayor lowers herself down from the washer gingerly, and chuckles when Emma remains lying on her back with her eyes closed and a small grin tugging at her lips.

"... I'm guessing that part wasn't strictly in line with the school girl fantasy."

"... Oh, I don't know. Perhaps if I'd gone to boarding school..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"...I'm guessing that part wasn't strictly in line with the school girl fantasy."_

_"...Oh, I don't know. Perhaps if I'd gone to boarding school..."_

Emma chuckles as she pushes herself off the washing machine and fixes her skirt back into place.

"They'd never let  _you_  into boarding school."

Regina sniffs with a smirk, and the younger woman nods in agreement; leaving her companion musing on the way that a comment like that would have landed her on the receiving end of crass venom only a month ago.

_However true it might be._

"Nah, that's for the fancy kids...  _Speaking_  of. Where did  _you_  go to school?"

"Not anywhere where I had to share my space with a room of adolescent girls, I will tell you  _that_  much."

The brunette growls, and Emma grins as she follows her out into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, _that_  would have been  _terrible_..."

She jokes a little wistfully, and the Mayor sighs as she mutters that she isn't like the blonde in this instance.

"How do you mean?"

"I do not view life as a  _buffet_ , dear."

"I  _love_  buffets!... But... That's not what you meant... And I don't _either_ , Madame Mayor. Hell, I can barely _stand_  most people."

"I imagine you'd like them a whole lot better should you find yourself undressing with them and in a position to cause all kinds of mayhem..."

Regina sniffs as she pours them both a glass of elderflower cordial.

"You know, your complimentary way of perceiving me really _is_  one of my favourite things about you."

Emma sighs, and the darker woman raises an eyebrow in response as she pointedly studies untidy pigtails, sticky tartan and the scant satin of the blonde's bra.

"Well... I imagine it's a long list..."

She quips back coquettishly, before adopting a more serious tone and pointing to the younger woman's skirt.

"You better take that off before you go sitting on any of my furniture, Miss Swan. I-"

But she stills as the Sheriff unclasps the ruined material easily and lets it fall to the floor without hesitation. Clearing her throat as she allows her attention to fall unashamedly to the sight revealed, Regina finishes off in a weary tone

"-that's not  _quite_  what I meant. I'd still rather you not sit on my furniture, well... Like that... Either."

Emma offers her a grin, and points out she should probably head off before all too long anyway; stalking over to the small heap of clothes that rest in the hallway and slipping on rough denim over bare flesh.

"... I still... I  _am_  still astounded that you do that."

The brunette admits- not without a little appreciation in her tone- and the younger woman shrugs as she teases her hair from its childish confines.

"Well, in this instance it's kind of necessary... I don't think my underwear is good for much anymore..."

She blushes lightly, but places her hands on her hips and squares her shoulders in a way the Mayor has come to know well, and understands to be Emma's ' _and what of it_?' stance.

Smiling, the darker woman shakes her head and licks her lips.

"Oh, I never said I  _minded_ , Sheriff..."

"Good."

A wicked grin, and Emma stalks closer to murmur

"I have similar thoughts as to the fact you're flying bare beneath your- oh so classy- attire, Madame Mayor..."

Regina bites at the younger woman's lip crudely as the latter offers her a kiss, before pushing her away with something akin to regret.

"I'm afraid we're not _both_  afflicted with the hormones of a teenage boy, Miss Swan. As much as I enjoy certain aspects of my time with you, I really must put my foot down before you go taking off the clothes you only  _just_  put on. I would hate for you to have to go through working your way into those ridiculously tight jeans once again..."

She purrs, though her palm explores dark denim as she speaks.

"Yeah, that would be such a shame..."

Emma chuckles as she steps back and dons her coat.

"Not that it's not a feat I quite enjoy watching... Really, dear... You do favour some rather constricting garments given your... Well... To call it 'style' might be pushing it... But, some of your jeans are...  _Well_..."

"Well, I would hate for anyone to have easy access."

The Sheriff growls, and the brunette smirks as she can well imagine this to be the truth... Apart from where  _she's_  concerned.

"Quite... Though it  _is_  rather a lot of fun..."

"I know this. My day is made infinitely brighter when you rock up wearing a pencil skirt."

The younger woman jokes, and the Mayor offers a salacious smile as she knows this to be the case through a number of practical examples.

_'Hands-on' examples._

"Hmmm..."

"But if you think I'm gonna switch to wearing tartan miniskirts around town, you can go fuck yourself... As I'll be off dying somewhere of hypothermia and humiliation."

"Oh, no, that wouldn't do..."

"The fucking yourself part, or the other bit? Because I would _definitely_  be okay with a little demonstra-"

"-But it  _does_  remind me of something I had wanted to ask of you."

"Well, given how your _last_  request worked out, I suppose I'll at least hear you out. Any mention of ice though, and you're on your own!... Which,  _again_ , if you wanted to give me a little sho-"

"-Will you  _desist_?!"

"... I will."

" _Thank you_!"

"You're _welcome!_ "

Dark eyes narrow, and the blonde flashes her teeth impishly.

"... Once upon a time, you offered to lend me a pair of stockings... Do you recall?"

"Uh... Yeah... I think so. Well, no, I  _do_ , but, you didn't want them?"

"No, you're right; I didn't. I  _didn't_  because those scraps of fabric were some of the most whorish garments I could fathom, and I am the Mayor."

"... So... That's a  _no_  to the stockings, then?"

"Oh, let's not be hasty... It's not a 'no', I simply didn't deem it suitable to borrow a pair of sinfully sheer, _seamed_ , stockings to make my way home in... But... To witness someone _else_  wearing them... Well..."

"Someone _else_? Someone like, say, a dashing, brilliant,  _ludicrously_  desirable Sheriff, who- You know... It's  _rude_  to laugh at people."

"But you make it so easy..."

"Well, yes, I'm also hellishly amusing. But that has little to do with how I look in nylon."

"... So you're saying you might be willing to play along?"

"Do I get to ask  _you_  to wear what  _I_  want?"

"No... What's  _wrong_  with what I wear?"

The brunette growls irritably, and Emma rolls her eyes with a sigh.

Undeterred, Regina snaps demandingly

"What would you  _change_ , then?"

"I... Okay, I don't  _actually_  know... But if I _think_  of something, will you-"

"-Probably not."

"... That's kind of unfair."

" _Life_  is unfair. I have requested these small favours from yourself as they fulfil my desire... I  _already_  fulfil your desires."

"Gee, that's so endearingly humble of you... And are you saying you don't like what I have to offer usually?"

"I'm saying that when you open the door in a pair of men's boxer shorts and a sweater that's probably older than you are yourself, I do not find myself struggling to resist the urge to rip them off you due to lust, but rather out of necessity."

"Maybe that's just my tactic."

"... I wish I could believe that. I _really_  do."

"You know... For someone asking a favour, you're being a bit of a bitch about it..."

"I'm asking you to wear an item made specifically for sex as it will please me, and, in turn, yourself... If this is too much to ask, then by all means forget my request."

"... Tell Sydney to be here for nine."

"Well, If you  _insist_ , dear."

"Oh, bite me!"

"Later... In about five hours."


	5. Chapter 5

Rapping at the Sheriff's front door lightly, Regina maintains a careful air of disdain as she stands out in the ill-lit hallway.

After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to see her waiting outside the blonde's flat with any _other_  expression.

Sighing- and falling more easily into this selected role as she remains cordially ignored- she knocks a little harder, before being met with the light click of the catch being released on the other side of the door.

"Why, Miss Swan, how nice of you to finally-"

But her irritable purr tapers off as she stands halfway across the threshold with a shocked expression gracing fine features.

"-To what?"

Emma grins, before guiding the Mayor out of the way and hastily shutting the door.

"What are you... What if it hadn't been _me_?!"

The brunette asks with a mixed tone of alarm and distraction; her eyes wide as she takes in the younger woman's ensemble.

Well... Stockings and heels; not  _much_  more to it.

A couple of strands of silver lying against her chest and the collective crap she keeps tied around her wrists.

"Yeah, I  _was_  worried about that!"

Emma shrugs; the sharp tip of her tongue flickering between her teeth.

"Well...It's certainly... Certainly an _interesting_  way of being greeted..."

Regina offers huskily, and the younger woman smiles, before taking a quick step back when the Mayor reaches for her.

"Uh uh, upstairs. I have drinks and everything."

The blonde drawls, and the darker woman opens her mouth to protest against anything like... Well... The inevitable... Happening up in the Sheriff's bedroom, when so many of her possessions have been lent to her by the schoolteacher- including her bedding- but finds herself struggling to find the right words.

She finds she struggles to do anything much at _all_ \- apart from follow helplessly along- when the younger woman makes her way carelessly up the iron ladder and disappears in a flash of pale flesh.

Mounting the steps and entering the blonde's bedroom, Regina glances around at the familiar chaos, before swallowing as she regards the Sheriff who sits perched upon her mattress looking decidedly pleased with herself.

"How long have you been walking around like that?"

The Mayor enquires, and she had meant for her query to come out laced with teasing ridicule, but she simply sounds wantonly curious, which, she supposes, is apt.

"Since I showered."

"When was that?"

"About half an hour ago, maybe."

"... You don't... You don't own a dressing gown?"

"Nope."

"... Interesting..."

The brunette purrs with a small smile, and she stalks over towards the bed to regard the blonde intently.

"If you say so."

Emma grins, before pointing over to a bottle of wine that rests on her nightstand beside a couple of glasses. Taking her host up on her offer, Regina pours each of them an indulgent helping of merlot and hands the younger woman her drink.

"To good health, and even better sex..."

The blonde proposes, and the Mayor chuckles as she remains transfixed on startlingly pale flesh; black lace and sheer nylon casting slender legs with enticing shadow.

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"I'll take my chances... You _can_  sit down, you know?"

The Sheriff points to the empty space beside her and the brunette takes a seat lightly and sips at her wine, before placing the glass back on the nightstand and plucking Emma's away to meet a similar fate.

"You _continue_  to surprise me, dear..."

She whispers into salted flesh as she nips lightly at the vulnerable column of the blonde's throat.

"You've seen me naked before..."

Emma smiles; allowing the darker woman to push her down onto the mattress and cradling narrow hips with her thighs.

"Numerous times... This is still different... You look like... You look..."

"...I suggest you think  _carefully_  about how to finish that sentence, Madame Mayor..."

The Sheriff chuckles- her own cheeks having flushed darkly when she had caught sight of her reflection in the mirror before heading down to greet the brunette- and Regina opts for the safest option and merely bites down on the younger woman's clavicle.

"Fuck."

The blonde whispers as she feels debauchedly sinful lying bare beneath the Mayor, and the latter smirks as she runs a finger between tight lace and soft skin and snaps the Sheriff's stockings sharply.

"All in good time, Miss Swan."

"I can wait."

Comes the lazy reply, and Regina sighs as she runs her hand up the younger woman's side to pinch roughly at delicate flesh stretched taut over stacked ribs.

"Perhaps I should have requested you don some form of  _gag_ , also..."

"You'd have been disappointed."

Emma growls, and the brunette raises a brow in question.

"You'd go so far as to allow me to coax you into wearing a little, tartan skirt and marking your flesh, but you wouldn't permit me to _silence_  you?"

"Oh, you can  _silence_  me if it makes you happy, but you'll have to be creative. I'm not about to let someone fucking  _gag_  me, and for once, Regina, you're not the exception."

Licking her lips as she muses upon this response, the Mayor smirks as she shrugs gracefully and murmurs that she doesn't much mind either way. As it is, she has secretly found herself wishing upon several occasions that Emma might become a little  _more_  vocal when it comes to her pleasure... Not that there isn't something delectable to the younger woman's hissed expletives and bitten back guttural sounds.

"So be it... I've already got what I wanted, anyway."

The brunette confides into golden tresses, and the Sheriff chuckles huskily as she works a hand between them to pull loose the Mayor's shirt.

"So easy to please..."

She winks, before biting her lip and closing her eyes as the Mayor cups her heat with busy fingers.

"Not  _just_  me, it would seem... You seem to be suffering a rather _interesting_  reaction to our little situation."

She purrs, and Emma laughs as she liberates the brunette of expensive silk and unhooks her bra with a deft flick of her wrist.

"Yeah, well,  _you_  try walking around with your ass out in the breeze, knowing you're about to get some, and then we'll see just what kind of reactions  _you_  have!"

She answers back smartly, before tilting her head back into the pillows with a gasp as expert fingers enter her swiftly.

"I never  _asked_  you to walk _around_  like this, dear, that much is entirely on  _you_... Though I _am_  very much in favour... I simply requested you model the stockings..."

"Well, I aim to please."

A breathy giggle, before the younger woman runs the flat of her tongue against the Mayor's jaw and chases it with the soft graze of her teeth.

"Hmm... It's sometimes hard to tell..."

"Hey! I-"

"-Ah, ah, ah... Shhh... In _this_  respect, Miss Swan, you've succeeded quite nicely... I had wondered about what these might look like on, and I _have_  to say; the reality far surpasses my imagination..."

"I'm glad... To be honest, I'm surprised you even  _remembered_  them."

Emma mutters distractedly as she runs her fingers over gently curved hips in a quest to locate the zipper hidden at the waist of the brunette's tight pencil skirt.

"Well, they are _not_  an item I would have thought you'd own..."

"No?"

"They're entirely _explicit_!"

Regina purrs as she fingers the lace tops encasing slender thighs and tastes the blonde indulgently.

"Oh, what, and I'm such a  _good_  girl...?"

Emma teases as she tilts her jaw to the side to break away from the brunette's advances in order to study her with an impish grin.

" _Hardly._.. But you _do_  like to keep to yourself... I presumed that was simply a personality quirk, not a matter of location."

"Yeah, I like my own _space,_  but I wasn't fucking  _celibate_!"

The Sheriff rolls her eyes, and dark coals flash with ill-hidden jealousy, despite both women knowing such a reaction is uncalled for.

Opting to ease away any tension with playful spite, Regina smirks down into glittering emerald with a sly flash of her tongue, as she moves her hips slowly in order to free herself from the confines of her skirt.

"Then I can _only_  imagine your time in town before our rather obscure escapades began must have been a little... Hmm...  _Frustrating_?"

She moves her palm back down to find sordid heat, and the younger woman's heavy lashes flutter before she grins back; happy to play the Mayor at her own game.

"Definitely. Back in the city, if I had a tough day, I could self-medicate with a hard, liquored-up _fuck_..."

She lets the words roll off of her tongue languidly as she watches Regina's face carefully; curious to see what reaction her words will garner her. As expected, she is met with an angry- possessive- flash of perfect teeth, but the brunette's pupils dilate traitorously as the darker woman finds herself accosted with several mental images of the blonde biting down on her lip and panting- eyes shut and fists clenched- in some foreign, fantasy bedroom.

Bathroom.

Alleyway.

"Well... Such pent up need for release explains quite a _bit_  about your previous demeanour..."

The Mayor eventually answers lightly, and the blonde chuckles as she eyes her back challengingly.

"What, you think I don't know how to take care of  _myself_?"

And, it's Regina's turn to clench her lashes shut as she feels the Sheriff's crass words strike her right to her core.

"Bad girl..."

She hisses through her teeth as she grinds the sodden silk of her underwear against sinful nylon.

The younger woman simply shrugs as she smirks back at her; playing the sharp point of her tongue over a pretty, white canine, and accepting her sentence amiably.

"You sound almost _surprised_..."

"Not at all... I have a  _fair_  amount of evidence to support that claim, don't I?"

Full lips pull into a wide smile, and Regina plays her fingers coquettishly through the long hair feathering out over the Sheriff's breasts.

"I suppose we _both_  do."

"Well, yes, but _I,_  for one, do not own anything along the lines of what you wear now... I _requested_  you wear these, but I would have  _loved_  to see what you might offer up should this have been  _your_  idea..."

"Yeah?"

A slow grin, and the brunette shivers as she recognises the dark, purely sexual, glitter that finds the younger woman's normally intelligent eyes. It is a look she has come to relish; never having thought the Sheriff would have a side so sordid to her before entering their twisted little games.

"... Yes..."

"Well, then... I guess maybe it's time for a little payback."

A sharp look as the Mayor shoots her a warning glance to be mindful of her place, but the blonde's smile never falters, and she points over to the old, rickety chair that stands in the corner of her bedroom.

"Go and sit down."

Regina opens her mouth to argue that she isn't about to agree to being ordered around, but she watches as Emma quickly removes a crumpled pair of jeans and an old sweater from the wooden seat, and swallows any further complaints as she drinks in the view the younger woman offers from behind.

"The marks are still there..."

"The marks?"

"From the meter stick."

"Oh."

Emma bends awkwardly to try and catch a glimpse of her backside, before turning back to the brunette and flashing her teeth.

"Good."

She grins, before pointing back to the chair and tossing back long hair in a very distracting manner.

"Come on. I wore the stockings, you could at _least_  answer your own question as to how this might have gone if you weren't, you know... You."

"... You wish for me to play some random... Person?"

Regina sniffs arrogantly, but she pushes herself from the bed and stalks over to the chair; intrigued as to what Emma might have to offer as the younger woman stands with her bare hips cocked, her hair mussed and her eyes dark.

"It was just part of the job."

The Sheriff offers lightly, before returning the Mayor's small snarl with one of her own and addressing her sternly as the latter takes a seat; prim and graceful in the sodden swatch of her lingerie.

"And, before you start up, this part wasn't exactly just a _perk_  handed out... It's role play, okay?"

"So, only the _really_  well paying clients received this elite treatment?"

Regina snipes, and the blonde licks her lips dangerously before stalking towards the chair and leaning forward so that she speaks quietly down with her lips only inches from the Mayor's.

"You've _seen_  the dress that was worn with these stockings, Madame Mayor, but I would have thought you'd prefer me to stay as I am... It's not about what you can  _see_ , anyway... It's about what you _want_."

"What I want?"

"And what you can't _have_..."

Emma growls, before chuckling huskily at the childish look of irritation and demand that crosses fine, aristocratic features.

"What  _can't_  I have?"

"Oh... You'll see... After all... _You_  wanted to know about my _frustration._.. It only seems _fair_  to give you a taste..."

"Miss Swan, what-"

But she stills as the younger woman stalks around the chair before leaning back in and tasting her deeply. Strong fingers hold her down against the cylindrical wooden slats that create the back of the seat, as warm velvet trails her throat maddeningly. One white dove releases its cruel grip and travels south, to play- featherlight- over the tellingly damp crotch of her underwear.

"Up."

Emma instructs, as she teases wet silk out from under the Mayor, and Regina watches from beneath hooded lids as the Sheriff drops to her knees to slip ruined cream from her ankles one by one.

"Emma..."

The younger woman glances up at her and offers a small smile that speaks only of sin, before pushing herself back up onto her feet and stalking around the chair so that she stands bent forwards with her breath tickling the flawless skin of the brunette's shoulder.

"Put your hands behind your back around the wood."

" _Excuse_  me?! I don't-"

"-Please?"

Sugary sweet, and Regina raises a brow as Emma walks back around to face her with a seductive pout, and she imagines this is all part of the blonde's act.

When the younger woman proceeds to toss her hair and lower herself purposefully to sit straddled across her thighs while nipping at her bottom lip, she's left in no further doubt.

"You don't want to see where this might be going?"

Emma teases, and the brunette imagines she is  _indeed_  getting shown a fairly good example of how the younger woman might have switched on her appeal when dealing with the imbeciles she had been forced to entice in her old line of work... And just how _good_  she might have been at her job.

Regarding the Sheriff levelly, she eventually does as she's told- offering up a low sigh to make it clear the blonde would do well not to get too  _used_  to such behaviour- before moaning against soft lips as she is rewarded wetly and the younger woman presses her lithe frame up against her as she reaches around and ties wet silk around slender wrists.

"God..."

"Emma."

The younger woman corrects her, but any irritable response dies on her lips as the blonde leans back to regard her darkly and plays a golden curl idly between slender fingers, as if deliberating on what she might wish to do next.

All in all, it is a look that affects the Mayor in a rather primal manner, as she stares back at the Sheriff and relishes the warm weight of the younger woman spread over her thighs- flesh on flesh- and the glistening wetness visible at her apex.

"What now?"

She purrs, and Emma licks her lips as she fingers the lace at her thighs as if contemplating this very question, before trailing her attention slowly up her legs and letting out a low, shuddered breath as her fingers reach their mark.

Watching on with arousal building almost unbearably in her stomach, the darker woman growls as she wills the blonde to allow her just a little more.

"... Emma... Please..."

"Frustrating, isn't it...?"

The younger woman laughs dangerously, as the muscles in her legs clench and relax torturously against the brunette's own bare flesh.

"Yes! You made your _point_!"

Regina snaps- eyes flickering restlessly from playful fingers to flushed cheeks and blownout pupils- and the blonde chuckles as she offers just a moment more of her seductive act, before pulling her hand away with a small sound of regret and climbing off shaking legs only to fall down before the Mayor and part her knees none to gently.

"I see I  _have_..."

Emma muses as she looks from glistening arousal up to dark, unabashed coals.

Smiling, she leans in and blows gently- sun kissed thighs twitching violently in response- before using the sharp point of her tongue in the way she knows will garner the best response.

"Oh!... Yes..."

The Mayor encourages throatily, and her fists clench behind her as her instinctual response is usually to plunge her fingers into the younger woman's hair to guide her, but she is unable to move due to her curious restraints.

"Emma, please..."

That word again, but she finds she doesn't care, as the Sheriff's teasing has pushed her so close to the edge that she no longer sees it as begging, but rather as a simple necessity.

Taking heed of Regina's breathless request, the blonde focuses her attention where the brunette needs it most, and tastes her sweetly until low moans are replaced by a broken cry and slim thighs spasm against her palms.

"... Oh my... Oh... Damn it..."

The Mayor sighs contently as she continues to move her hips gently and enjoys the aftershocks of her pleasure.

"Fuck, you're loud!"

Emma grumbles- although neither one of them believes for a second that her comment carries any trace of annoyance- and she toys with ruined silk until the brunette's bonds come undone.

"Yes, well... On many day-to-day tasks you fall short... But you do have  _some_  talents..."

Regina sniffs irritably, and the younger woman raises an eyebrow; recognising this as  _exceptionally_  high praise where the Mayor is concerned.

"... As I said, I aim to plea- _ah!_ "

She gasps as the brunette gets to get feet, before promptly pushing her down onto the bed; steering her hips so that she lands on her stomach with her thighs trailing off the mattress.

Skilful fingers find their way between her legs, and she chuckles huskily as she parts her thighs a little more and moves so that Regina might pull herself up onto the mattress to lie beside her and find her tongue.

A nip at her lip as the brunette enters her, and she mewls quietly in encouragement as she tries to manoeuvre them clumsily to allow the Mayor easy access; the latter's free hand shredding flimsily nylon as she drags her nails roughly up the blonde's thigh.

"Shit! Do that again, do-"

"-Emma?"

Twin pairs of blown eyes shoot wide open, and the darker woman's teasing fingers halt in their mischief as the front door slams shut downstairs.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

The Sheriff whispers breathlessly as the low click of her housemate's boots sound below.

"Emma? You there?"

"... Maybe she'll think I'm not home..."

The blonde breathes into the Mayor's ear as she remains lying with her fingers caught within rich, chocolate tresses.

Overcoming her  _own_  fear a little more swiftly, Regina notes with some amusement- and a fair amount of awe fuelled intrigue- that their previous actions have left the Sheriff so close to the edge that her inner muscles flutter desperately around curled fingers, and her thighs twitch sporadically; urging her to find her release...

Well... That's how _she_  chooses to read it.

Smirking wickedly into the younger woman's hair, she licks her lips as the latter continues on her musing with

"Oh, fuck, no! My jacket's over the chair! And I guess with the lights on, she-  _Oh!_  No!  _R-Regina!_  No!"

This last part is little more than a sob as the Mayor moves her fingers stealthily to garner a jerking of the blonde's thighs and green eyes to clench shut as the Sheriff feels herself coming painfully close.

"Emma?"

And Regina stops her teasing as footsteps echo closer and a telling creak sounds from the bottom of the ladder to the younger woman's room.

"Do something!"

The Mayor snarls- Emma shaking against her involuntarily- and the Sheriff pushes herself up clumsily while yelling out

"Hey! I-I'm here! I-I'm coming!"

Earning herself a sinful smirk from the brunette, but no reprieve as she makes out another thud on the steps.

Grabbing the oversized hoody that lies in a heap beside her bed, the blonde throws it on in a panic before yelping as she is unceremoniously shoved out onto the threshold just as Mary Margaret threatens to crest the steps and bring the younger woman's bedroom into her line of sight.

"Hey!"

"Hey..."

"What were you doing? Why didn't you answer?"

"... Oh... I..."

"Umm... What... What are you wearing?"

Mary Margaret inquires curiously as she eyes up the rather inappropriate nylon encasing her friend's slender legs beneath a much more  _familiar_  hoody that falls a couple of inches down her thighs.

"Oh... Umm... Well... I-I guess I was just, um, picking out an outfit..."

"Oh... For what?"

"Well... I said I'd go out with Ruby... I guess..."

"Yeah?"

"... Yeah..."

"Well, that sounds great! We can all go!"

The schoolteacher beams- having tried and failed on  _several_  occasions to pester the blonde into joining her and the waitress on a night out- and she turns back for the kitchen with the announcement that she needs half an hour to get herself ready.

"Umm... Okay...?"

Emma replies weakly, before stumbling back into her room with an ashen complexion.

"So... Girl's night then, is it, dear?"

A sultry purr, and she turns to the bed to regard the smirking Mayor with an icy glower.

"I'm going to murder you... I'm going to fuck you... And then I'm going to murder you.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, how's it going?_

The little letters seem to smirk up at the blonde- blurred ever so lightly as she is well on her way to finishing her fifth rum and lime- and she imagines that if such a thing were in the Mayor's repertoire, Regina would have included an ever enraging winking face emoticon.

_Very well, thank you **so**  much for asking._

She taps back primly, before letting out a surprised yelp when her cell is pinched from her unwary grasp to the accompaniment of an inebriated giggle.

"Hey!"

She barks angrily- not to mention with a faint hint of fear- and Ruby smirks back at her victoriously as she leans out of the reach of the Sheriff's grabbing hands.

"Who are you thanking?"

The waitress asks as she glances down at the screen and slaps away reaching fingers.

"Never you  _mind_  who I'm thanking, give it back!"

Emma growls; trying to sound threatening, but knowing that her ordinarily stony ways have little effect on the young brunette. As if on cue, Ruby blows her a kiss, before sliding the blonde's phone back to her with a sigh.

" _One_  of these days, you'll have some juicy gossip for me."

She laments, though she supposes she mainly does so for Mary Margaret's sake. She herself knows something devious is going on in the Sheriff's private life, she just hasn't figured out exactly _what_.

Yet.

"When hell freezes over."

Emma warns, and the school teacher smiles at this as she adjusts the collar to her dress.

"You  _have_  been sneaking out a lot lately."

"Oh, god, don't _you_  start, too."

"We'd _behave_  if you just _told_  us."

Ruby informs her amiably enough, before shrugging indifferently when Emma snatches up her phone with a low grumble and stalks off towards the bar. Her eyes glitter as she watches the blonde's progress; her friend leaning with her elbows on the sticky surface of the Rabbit Hole's counter and holding up three fingers to a young man that seems rather more interested in the view offered down the front of her dress in this position, before looking back down at her cell while she waits.

_Enjoying yourself, I take it? All dolled up and out on the town?_

Rolling her eyes as she can practically _hear_  the rich disdain lacing the Mayor's coy words, she nods her thanks and hands over a couple of crumpled bills in exchange for the three drinks placed before her, and replies haughtily.

_I'm listening to The 'MM &D Great and Woeful Saga: Chapter 209', while being offered lipstick tips in the intervals. In a dress. I hope you're happy._

Taking the drinks back to the table and handing them to their respective consumers, she glances down as her phone lights up almost immediately and blushes.

_I would be happier if you were out of the dress._

Quickly hiding the cell before Ruby can take it upon herself to liberate it once more, Emma takes a deep sip of her drink- feeling a little giddy and really rather warm due to her haste in knocking back drinks when they'd first arrived- as something about the image of Regina sat at home smirking to herself while instigating this catty little back and forth makes her feel slightly light headed. The Mayor's last comment leaves her wondering if the brunette hasn't indulged in a glass of wine or two  _herself_ , as, for Regina to allow her tongue to drip with sinful implementation isn't all that unusual, but for her to be so  _openly_  crass is a rarity, and Emma finds it has a profound effect on both her mind and her underwear.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?"

Mary Margaret interrupts her inner perving, and she glances up at her housemate placidly and takes a pointedly indulgent gulp to prove she's an adult and able to ascertain such things for herself.

This backfires slightly when the overproof rum burns her throat and causes her to cough fitfully while Ruby giggles and thumps her merrily on the back.

"Idiot."

The waitress offers fondly, and the schoolteacher nods her agreement with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up, or I'll make you."

The Sheriff warns, and she supposes she really _is_  rather drunk after  _all_  when Ruby crows in delight at this baited promise and flutters sooty lashes teasingly.

"Oh, no, don't go all bad ass Sheriff on me! I value our friendship too much!"

She cries, and Emma huffs as she goes back to her drink while absentmindedly playing her fingers over the gentle pattern just above the hem of her dress where the lace tops of her hold ups are hidden beneath coral silk. She is well aware that the ensemble of the old dress she'd hoped to retire for good now no longer working her old job and the sheer black nylon beneath is a rather, well,  _slutty_  one. At least in  _her_  mind it is. She has little interest in how and when dresses should be worn, but she knows enough to understand that she'd have been better off keeping her legs bare, rather than showing them off with teasing flashes of lace and the playful seam running up from her heels and disappearing coquettishly beneath the pink hue of her dress. It would have demanded less attention.

As it is, in much the same way as she'd been forced to accompany the other two women out tonight by her hastily garbled excuse earlier, she'd felt obliged to keep the stockings on after being called out on them by Mary Margaret in order to back up her story, even though the schoolteacher had informed her with avid curiosity apparent in her kind features that they seemed to be 'a little, um, ripped up.'

Fingers gliding beneath her dress to play over the broken ladder of bare flesh exposed by Regina's earlier roughness, the blonde swallows thickly, remembering the dull tearing noise just audible beneath the heavy duet of their breathing.

Remembers the fire dancing in the Mayor's eyes when she'd been allowed to look but not to touch.

Wonders if the faint marks left by the meter stick are still visible beneath the scant cut of her underwear.

And oh, fuck, she's definitely a little drunk.

And it's entirely Regina's fault.

* * *

"What on earth...?"

The brunette grumbles as she turns irritably beneath soft sheets and glares over at her cell charging on the dresser; the phone buzzing noisily against varnished wood for the third time in as many minutes. She is fairly sure she can guess just who it might be texting her at quarter to midnight, but the decision remains of whether she wants to know what the idiotic Swan woman has to say for herself enough to leave the warm sanctuary of her covers.

When the cell buzzes for a forth time, she pushes herself up with a sigh.

_Would you now?_

_I can make that happen._

_Are you up?_

_I dom wand wake you x_

Raising a brow at this last message, the brunette yawns and switches on the light before padding back to her bed while scrolling through her phone briefly before raising it to her ear with an impatient clicking of her tongue.

The blonde answers on the seventh ring.

"Sheriff Swan?"

" _Sheriff_? Miss Swan, I highly  _doubt_  you are in any condition to be sheriffing."

"Regina!"

"Yes."

"Hang on."

A low murmur and a metallic sounding thud, and the younger woman heralds her a little less giddily.

"Sorry, I'm in the bathroom so I could answer. I didn't know if you would be asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, _that's_  what that said?... So, you figured you'd simply keep texting regardless of whether or not I replied?"

The darker woman sniffs irritably, but she smiles to herself unbeknownst to the blonde as she can sense a clear note of inebriation in the Sheriff's tone, and, despite her recent proximity to slumber, her mind flashes her several suggestive little scenarios making sordid use of the fact. After all, she often scolds the blonde for her drinking habits- mostly due to the delicious extent to which this riles Emma up- but she has rarely actually _seen_  the blonde anywhere close to tipsy; the Sheriff highly adept at holding her liquor.

_Given the way all of this started, though..._

Smirking at the memory of the blonde's pointed tongue poking out to lap at sweet cider in an ill-fated quest to irk her, she plays skilled fingers through her hair as she purrs into the phone.

"Should I read more deeply into you  _persistence_  in trying to get my attention, Miss Swan?"

" _Emma_. And it's not  _my_  fault we never finished what we started earlier."

The younger woman replies huskily, causing Regina to chuckle darkly as she reclines comfortably against the headboard.

"Nor is it _mine_. In _fact_ , I believe I made an arguable effort to get the job _done_."

"Mary Margaret was downstairs!"

"She was."

The Mayor agrees, and she smirks as she catches a hissed expletive on the other end of the line.

"What was that, dear?"

"You wouldn't want to know. Just a fitting response to you thinking it was appropriate to carry on doing it when she was about ten feet away!"

"...Doing what?"

Regina challenges, and this time it's Emma's turn to laugh- the throaty sound causing the brunette to nip at her bottom lip- before the younger woman replies boldly

" _Fucking_  me."

Replacing her teeth with a delicate touch of her tongue, the brunette smiles and closes her eyes.

"I was only trying to help."

She offers in a sinful pantomime of innocence, and the blonde's response is little more than a growl.

"...You're drunk."

Regina muses, changing the subject while her fingers play lazily over the soft silk of her nightdress.

"Tipsy."

Emma corrects her after a moment's contemplation, and the Mayor laughs quietly and teases lightly

"That's a shame. I imagine that might be an amusing sight to behold. How  _unfortunate_  you had things you would rather do than see to me..."

"Oh, I'll  _see_  to you, alright!"

The blonde threatens, frowning irritably as she catches a definite sultry undertone to the Mayor's words that lets her know she's being played with, and hating the fact that she likes it.

"Empty threats."

Regina scoffs, and the Sheriff snaps back moodily

"Though it's actually  _my_  turn..."

Raising a brow though her eyes remain closed, the brunette smiles evilly; now really rather pleased she'd opted to investigate the incessant buzzing of her phone.

"Oh, dear, you sound vexed..."

"I can think of another word for it."

"Oh?"

"Mhhmm. Several."

Chuckling darkly, Regina enquires huskily

"Well, I fail to see why _I_  should be awoken to listen to such problems? After all, you told me earlier just how  _adept_  you were of taking care of business yourself."

"Regina!"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be... I mean, come on... Don't-"

"-Don't what? What is it that I'm doing that's winding you up so, Sheriff?"

She smirks, starting to feel a little aroused herself as she teases the younger woman quietly

"I'm merely offering you a solution to your problem, _dear_."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, that's-"

"- _I'm_  not the one with the 'problem'."

Regina interrupts, having weighed up whether or not to scold the blonde for her rude response, and deciding that there are  _better_  ways to punish Emma than to berate her tirelessly with the same old grievances.

"... Regina..."

"What?  _What_ , Miss Swan? What do you  _want_?"

"I... Well, I-"

"You're drunk, Emma."

She repeats softly, and she laughs lightly when the grumbled response of 'yeah, I know' follows a brief silence.

"...Else I wouldn't be talking to you from a bathroom stall."

Emma elaborates, and the Mayor nods as she yawns.

"Well, I don't know about _that_. Wise choices don't seem to be your strong suit."

"You've liked my  _recent_  choices just fine!"

"Some of them. Perhaps not the decision to call me from a squalid bathroom stall at god knows what time of night while your merry entourage waits outside wondering what on earth has become of their token blonde... In what I'm going to assume is a pretty,  _pretty_  dress...?"

More swearing at this, and Regina grins, maintaining her silence while Emma agrees that she probably  _should_  go and rescue Ruby.

"...Though, she's probably gone off with someone by now... Mary Margaret left two drinks ago-"

"-Then she is wiser than yourself-"

"-But Ruby agreed to match me... She's in a slightly more delicate state-"

Emma sighs, before tipsily stumbling upon a last resort to get back on even ground with the brunette and adding lightly

"-And you  _know_  what Ruby can get like. Especially if she drinks... Maybe I should-"

"-Maybe you should  _nothing._ "

Regina snaps; catching on to where this might be going and surprising herself in her immediate fury.

"... She liked the stockings."

"... Miss Swan... Let me warn you right now that the ice you are skating on is _wafer_  thin..."

She hisses, before enquiring slowly

"... You're still wearing them?"

"... Yes."

"They're ripped."

"Not badly."

"No-"

Regina agrees

"-Not yet."

Crossing her legs gracefully- the delicate swatch of her underwear now noticeably slick- the brunette continues with a tone of finality

"Go home, Emma. Now. And under no circumstance do you take it upon yourself to go playing any sort of  _game_  with Miss Lucas or anybody _else_...  _Nor_ , Miss Swan, are you to take it upon yourself to excuse yourself from Miss Lucas's company, make sure you don something more than whatever ridiculous piece of clothing you've decided to wear for this little outing, find a way- safely- to my residence, and knock on the back door, not the front. Do you understand me? I warn you. Should you do anything of the _sort_... Well... The punishment would be quite severe... Understood?"

"...Understood."

Nodding, Regina purrs a goodnight and places her phone on the nightstand, studying the ceiling thoughtfully before glancing over at the clock on the nightstand.

She makes it just past one am when three light knocks sound from downstairs.

"Oh, my dear, you really _should_  learn to listen."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?"

Regina demands sultrily as she remains stood blocking the doorway, and Emma regards her with an expression somewhere between smugness and confusion as she waits to be granted entry.

"Well, you said..."

"I  _said_? I believe what I _said_  was that under no circumstances were you to come over here tonight, dear."

The brunette reminds the younger woman, and she carefully hides a smile as the blonde's reaction speaks of a couple more drinks than usual, and leaves her looking altogether rather flustered and vulnerable.

"Well yeah, but you didn't  _mean_  that."

Emma calls her out on her bluff, and Regina raises an eyebrow as she fails to move from blocking the doorway. She supposes she  _would_  have moved sooner if Emma had failed to take her advice of donning something warm in which to make her way over here- still not quite over the irritable concern that had sat awkwardly in her chest the  _last_  time the idiotic woman decided to pay her a mid winter visit in a scrap of a dress- but the blonde stands wrapped in her parka-  _that fucking parka!-_  and looks to be providing her own alcohol induced heat.

"Oh,  _didn't_  I?"

The Mayor challenges, and she bites back a smirk when Emma frowns and replies cautiously

 _"Did_  you?"

Rewarding this confused sentiment with silence for a moment, Regina eventually turns heel and stalks out of the way of the door, replying darkly

"It's what I _said_ , isn't it?"

"Umm... Yes?"

Emma agrees as she stands hesitantly in the threshold, and dark eyes glitter with concealed mirth as Regina heads for her home office.

"Close the door, Miss Swan, you're letting out all the heat."

She snaps, and with that she disappears, knowing Emma will eventually clue up and follow. She's proved right after only a couple of seconds, and she turns as the door to her office opens and closes to find the blonde looking no less wary than she had when she'd first greeted her. Smiling evilly, the brunette takes inspiration from her former role when she'd had Emma bent over the desk in the corner and speaks to her scoldingly.

"What do I have to  _do_  to get you to  _listen_ , dear?"

Green eyes roll in response as Emma appropriates her _own_  tactic to try and smooth over whatever issue the Mayor has decided to create, and she shrugs off her coat to land in a heap at her feet, allowing Regina a fairly generous study of her cleavage in hopes it will sweeten the brunette up.

"Making a mess of my office is _hardly_  going to get you back in my good books, Sheriff."

The Mayor hisses, and Emma glances down at her parka and back up at Regina as she tries to decide if the darker woman is being sincere. Indulgent rum consumption aside, she imagines that when it comes to leaving her things lying around in untidy heaps, Regina is likely  _deadly_  serious, and she offers a dramatic sigh as she bends to pick her coat back up and slings it over the metal hook mounted on the back of the door where the woman in question had once believed it a good idea to shackle her. The memory serves to darken her expression somewhat, and she wonders why in the hell she's even  _bothering_  to play nice.

Turning around to find Regina perched against her desk and studying her intently, she supposes she can think of a few reasons; two of them quite obvious through the sinfully thin silk of the brunette's neglige.

"So?"

The Mayor demands, and Emma raises a brow as she echoes her back in confusion.

"So...?"

"What do I have to do to make you behave?"

Regina persists, and the blonde cracks a grin as she doesn't miss the teasing lilt to the darker woman's voice, nor the yellow peek of the meter rule still resting against the chair. Following the small flicker of the Sheriff's eyes, the brunette glances over at the cruel stick and laughs lightly, shaking her head.

"I don't believe we've been enjoying one another _quite_  long enough to begin suffering repetition."

She muses, although, in all honesty, she really wouldn't mind a repeat of  _that_  particular little activity. She just wants to maintain her upper hand, and, with the way Emma appears a little giddier than usual, she wants to take the opportunity to up her stake in their games. Of course, she has no intention of reverting to the way things had once been- of trying to  _beat_  Emma, exactly- but the openly inebriated look the blonde offers her is exciting and new, and she wants to play accordingly.

"What did you have in mind?"

The Sheriff inquires huskily, and Regina smirks at her as though she has a whole  _host_  of devilish things in store. In actual fact, she is still deliberating on just  _what_  she would like to do to the blonde, but the wary cast to otherwise amiable features is one she relishes, and what Emma doesn't know may sting, but it won't hurt her.

"Well, firstly, much as you need to be taught a lesson, you are not a disgraced child so I suggest you desist standing in the corner like one."

The Mayor offers primly, and this garners her a predictable glower as Emma steps forward into the room, the click of her heels foreign, dangerous and loud.

"You can also remove the dress. I believe you were somewhat _slurrily_  lamenting the fact we'd not finished what we'd started, so we may as well revert back to the original canvas."

"Such a poet."

Emma teases, but she works the zip that runs down the side of her dress happily enough.

"And I know it."

The Mayor retorts smartly, and pink velvet flickers at her between sharp teeth in response. Waiting for Emma to drop the dress- this time negating to comment on the fact the Sheriff leaves it strewn on the floor, but cataloguing such disobedience for later- Regina drinks in a familiar but very anticipated view with her finger held thoughtfully against the full pout of her lips.

"I  _do_  believe you weren't wearing underwear, earlier."

She reminds the Sheriff, and Emma offers her a dark look as she strips herself of simple lace and replies mockingly

"Oh,  _do_  you?"

"Miss Swan, this will all go so much more smoothly if you could quit copying everything I say..."

The brunette sighs as though she suffers a great and heavy burden by merely having to suffer the blonde's presence.

"I'm  _not_  copying what you're saying. I'm just annoying you."

Emma points out, and dark eyes roll as the Mayor nods and replies primly

"Yes, well, I suppose one must recognise their talents wherever they lie."

"Oh, Regina, you are a delight."

The blonde huffs, and the darker woman smirks, knowing that with the way things have changed, Emma means every word.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

She smiles sweetly, and the blonde offers her a bemused look in response, her arms crossed over her chest and her hips cocked in a display of irritation that would be extremely familiar and reminiscent of the old days, were it not for the fact that she takes up her stance all but naked.

"You  _almost_  sound like you've forgiven me."

She challenges bravely, and the Mayor laughs cruelly and shakes her head.

"Oh, no, dear. Not even close."

Regina promises, and she beckons the Sheriff over with a curl of her finger and a flash of her teeth. Emma obeys readily enough, continuing to surprise the brunette with the ease with which she moves in her heels (though, of course, Regina is careful not to let this show) and moving to stand before the Mayor with her toes coming to rest a couple of inches from the brunette's bare feet.

"You know, I am surprised you called me-"

The Mayor admits

"-I'd not have taken you as one to be quite so open with their wants and wills. Wouldn't have taken you to be quite so  _desperate_."

She taunts, and she receives her desired response of a warning snarl that plays across pretty, pale lips. Catching the blonde's threat swiftly, she demands dominance with a hard, open mouthed kiss, before pulling back and studying the younger woman thoughtfully.

"I  _did_  however, point out to you that your neediness was your  _own_  problem. Especially when experiencing such annoyances in the middle of the night."

She continues, cordially keeping the fact that she's suffered her own arousal since receiving Emma's texts to herself.

"You offered up a rather baited suggestion for someone that's not interested, Madame Mayor."

The blonde challenges, and the brunette looks down with a serene smirk as she admires the delicate ladders in the younger woman's hold ups and tuts quietly.

"Oh, my dear, I never  _once_  said I wasn't  _interested_."

She points out softly, and the Sheriff raises a brow as, again, this is really quite high praise when it comes to Regina.

"Then, methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Emma provokes, and rich, dark tresses shimmer as the darker woman shakes her head.

"The fact that you posses certain traits I find pleasing is hardly worth debating anymore. I've made my thoughts on the matter- and your body- quite clear. That doesn't mean however, that I wish to be awoken at some godawful hour to listen to you whining that your feeling, hmm... Frustrated."

"Regina, can't you just say horny like everyone else?"

Emma sighs, but she appreciates the look of utter disdain this suggestion grants her smugly, before teasing further

"And the hour I  _bothered_  you at seems to be getting later and later in your little spiel... Come on... You weren't asleep. You and I both know that."

"How could you _possibly_  know such a thing?"

The brunette demands waspishly, and she privately surmises that she's going to quite enjoy wiping that infuriating smile off the younger woman's face.

"Am I wrong?"

Emma challenges, and glittering eyes darken as Regina whispers dangerously

"It's high time you were taught some manners, Sheriff."

And with that, she tastes the blonde once again- roughly, and with her nails digging in to the younger woman's bare side- before she traces one of the narrow ladders marring sleek nylon with her gaze intently focused on the blonde's reaction. Dusky lashes flutter as sharp teeth flash to accentuate a raspy intake of breath, and she smiles cruelly as she works her fingers between fractured strands to rest against hot flesh.

"You liked it when I ripped these before?"

She muses quietly, and Emma snaps back defensively

"I'm not the  _only_  one."

Laughing at this, Regina permits the blonde the truth and nods in agreement as her other hand trails low down the younger woman's stomach to rest promisingly just above where she wants it.

"No. True. That really  _was_  quite a cruel little display you subjected me to earlier, though."

"You asked."

"Mhhmm, true. Just as  _you_  asked  _me_  to ruin what little you still wear, dear. And, just as you indulged me, I plan to do the same to you. But you  _do_  need a little reminder that you would do well to watch yourself around me. I no longer wish for your demise, this is true, but that doesn't mean I don't dream of your punishment for behaving as poorly as you often do."

"Well, I'm pleased to be of service, Regina."

Emma responds cattily, and she bites back a yipped cry as her insolence rewards her a smart smack between her legs.

"You're impossible."

Regina hisses, and the blonde sensibly refrains from informing the Mayor that she's welcome.

Instead, she simply raises her jaw defiantly; her tongue hot with rum and her stomach tense as manicured fingers come to rest casually against her heat. Keeping green eyes locked with her own warningly, Regina reaches back onto the desk to locate a slim, cruel, silver implement they both remember well.

Tracing the letter opener deliberately down between the younger woman's breasts to create a thin, slowly reddening line leading to her navel, the brunette smiles indulgently when Emma refuses to look down; her pupils blowing out brilliantly as she catches her bottom lip between sharp teeth, knowing full well just what the source of that icy threat is.

"You would do well to heed my requests next time, Sheriff."

Regina purrs into the blonde's ear; stepping in flush as she slips two fingers into satin warmth while she works a series of crude tears across the tops of Emma's hold ups with swift flicks of the letter opener.

"Fuck."

The blonde hisses as her own fingers wind themselves into thick, bed-mussed hair, and she moves encouragingly against the slick promise of the Mayor's neglige as Regina holds the blade flat against the exposed flesh of the top her thigh and works her other hand with a little more earnest. Feeling the blonde begin to tremble tellingly against her, she uses the letter opener one last time to slice cleanly through the lace of the younger woman's left stocking- sending ruined nylon fluttering down her leg- before stepping back and watching the Sheriff struggle to keep herself from stumbling.

"Hey!"

Emma cries at her in furious surprise, and Regina simply smiles serenely, pointing over to the crumpled pink of the Sheriff's dress that litters her otherwise immaculate floor.

"As I said. Next time, when I tell you to do something... Do it."

 


End file.
